Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 11 = -3(x - 3)$
Solution: Distribute the $-3$ in the $-3(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y + 11 = {-3x + 9}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $11$ from both sides. $y = -3x + 9 - 11$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -3x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-3$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.